Strawberry Kisses
by Idatashii Koinonayami
Summary: Sakura is part of Syaoran Li's gang, but when he needs to talk to her, she dreads to go. Why?
1. Default Chapter

Message received.  
  
Sakura woke up one morning to find that she had a visitor.  
  
"Konichiwa Sakura-chan." said Mei Lin.  
  
"Mei Lin, what are you doing in my room?" she asked, stunned.  
  
"Syaoran sent me here. He told me to give you this." she said, handing Sakura a an envelope sprayed with the fragrance of Cherry blossoms.  
  
Sakura quickly tore it open, looking inside to find a small letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura, come to my place tonight. I have something important we need to talk about.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder what it could be?" she said frowning.  
  
"I don't know, but it's important. As soon as he was done writing it, he gave it to me and told me to deliver it then, but not to disturb you if you were sleeping."  
  
"NOT TO DISTURB ME??? YOU JUST ABOUT GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK, AND YOU CALL THAT OBEYING ORDERS?!?!" Sakura shot up.  
  
"Gomen. I was just doing what he told me to."  
  
"GGRRRRR......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued... 


	2. America Bound

That night, Sakura quickly rushed out of the door. She had to hurry if she wanted to make it to Syaoran's place without interruption from anyone.  
  
She quickly cranked up her car and rushed down the road, 78 miles per hour, but she was noticed all too quickly-by a policeman.  
  
"DANG IT!" she shouted as he signaled her to pull over with his lights flashing and he pulled up behind her. She concured, pulling over to the sidewalk. A rather pudgy, balding man with so much stomach his uniform wouldn't completely button, and holding a doughnut, walked up to the window.  
  
"Do you know how fast you were goin' Lil' missie?" he asked, taking a rather large chunk out of his pastry.  
  
"No sir, I was in a hurry. I'm late and I have urgent business to attend to."  
  
"79 in a 50 miles per hour zone. What if there was kidz on the road in front of ya? Huh? What then?"  
  
"Gomen. I promise to be more careful." she said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let ya flirt yer way out of this." he said, starting to walk away from the car, inhailing the last bit of his pastry and licking the jam from his fingers.  
  
'Flirt my way out of this? *GAG*!' her mind scream. 'I'll show him!' She quickly cranked her car back up and sped off towards Syaoran's.  
  
"Hey! You come back here!" he said, waving frantically at her car. He took off running baby-steps towards his car.  
  
"Dang it. I guess I'm too old to run like I used to." he grumbled, panting. "Ah forget it!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~Sakura~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She giggled as she saw him wave in her rearview mirror.  
  
"Oh, crud..it's already eight thirty...I gotta hurry!" 'Luckily his house is only two more minutes away.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She quickly pulled up into a rather large house, rolling down her window and punching in a code that allowed her entrance.  
  
"You may proceed." the machine said automattically after she heard a 'ding'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She quickly knocked, and a servant entered. "Right this way. Master Li has been expecting you." he said, leading her down a long hall which was quite familiar, and opening two golden-oak doors.  
  
"Ah, Sakura, it's about time you got here. What took you?" he asked, hugging her and kissing her forehead, getting a low growl from Mei Lin who he glared at. "Mei Lin, I need to talk to Sakura in private. NOW!"  
  
She quickly left the room as Sakura dropped her purse to the floor, hugging Syaoran and kissing him passionately.  
  
"So...*Kiss* What was *Kiss* it you *Kiss* wanted to talk to me *kiss* about?"  
  
"Oh, hai, he said, ending their last kiss, getting a pitiful pouting look from Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry, we can finish what we started in a minute, but first I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Sakura, your life is in great danger." he said solemnly.  
  
Her eyes grew large. "Nani?"  
  
"The Panthers have found out you're in our gang, most importantly, they know you're close to me, so they'll try to get to me by killing you, trying to make me come out of hiding."  
  
"So what do you need me to do?"  
  
"Go to America for a month or two, let things cool down here."  
  
"NO!" she cried, hugging him pleadingly.  
  
"Gomen Sakura, but it's for your best." he said, kissing her, "Besides. It's not like we won't see eachother. I have business to attend to every two weaks over there, remember? Besides, it won't be for long."  
  
"But I don't want ot leave you!" she cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
